U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,704 to Eastman et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,549 to Walker both relate to a graft polymer prepared by reacting an ethylenically unsaturated monomer with a polymer of an olefin of 2 to 8 carbon atoms. In a preferred embodiment of each patent, a vinyl halide polyolefin graft polymer is produced. However, these systems are generally rigid and have high flexural modulus, especially at low temperatures. These compositions have had limited applications since they cannot be used in the production of flexible parts. Generally known flexible polyvinyl chloride compositions have a tendency to shrink upon exposure to hot oil. In contrast, the present compositions have different hot oil characteristics and improved low temperature flexibility and therefore can be used for new applications.